Murder Mystery
by Hurricane C
Summary: After a hard life she just wanted a normal life, she finally had one, but then THAT happened and it changed her life dramatically. Enjoy a story full of twist and turns, and an ending you'll never see coming.
1. Prologue

***This is my first fanfic so please just stick with me on this. Any suggestion or comments are welcomed. I got bored over the summer and created this story, and my friends also helped a little with my story.**

Prologue: Christina

Date:?

Time:?

Place:?

Finally after everything that had happened years ago, I had a normal life. But then it changed forever, and the past came back to bite me.

It's just a normal day, for me at least, but then something happened. I was visiting a friend when I heard a scream. I went to go check it out, I had no idea about what I would find. I was surprised when I saw a dead body. I went to go check out the body before I called the police. I picked up the knife near the body which was probably the murder weapon, no idea why I picked it up, I guess curiosity really did kill the cat. Then I heard another scream behind me, it was an old lady, she called the police and when they got there I got arrested for the murder. Apparently the victim's name was Scarlet. The witness told them that she saw me over the dead body with a knife. It was true but I told them I did not do it, they did not listen.

Oh, I guess before we get any further in the story I should introduce myself. My name is Christina. I am 23 years old. This is about what happened when I got arrested for a murder I did not commit. What happened you asked? Well, I will tell you.


	2. Jail?

Day 1

Chapter 1: Christina

Date: June 28

Time: 8:25am

Place: Detention Center

I got put in jail. It's not a surprise since they arrested me for murder. When I got there I called a lawyer, he was an old family friend, and his name was Carson Drew. When I told him what had happened, he said was very busy but would send someone to check it out. He also recommended I talk to another lawyer he knew, Apollo Justice. I called him right after the call, I had heard about him and how he would turn an easy guilty verdict into finding the truth and get the correct verdict and prove without a doubt that his client was innocent. Anyway, he said he would be down there as soon as he could. He came down to see me a few hours later. I told him what happened; he believed me and took on the case. The next day a girl came to talk to me, she told me her dad, Carson Drew, sent her. She said her name was Nancy Drew, an amateur detective. I told her what had happened; she said she would look into it for me. I also told her that a lawyer, Apollo Justice, took on my case. She said she would go and talked to him about it. I was to wait here for information about my case, not that I had a choice.


	3. Meeting people

Chapter 2: Nancy

Date: June 28

Time: 9:36am

Place: Detention Center

My name is Nancy Drew, I'm an amateur detective, and I sometimes help my dad with his cases. He told me about this girl, Christina, who got arrested for murder. I don't usually help in murder cases, my dad is against it, but she was an old family friend. So I got there the next day alone, my friends were busy. Ned Nickerson, my boyfriend, was busy with school. Bess Marvin and George Fayne were on vacation. When I heard Christina's story, it sounded like she was guilty but they way she looked and they way she talked about it, I believed she was innocent. I went to go find Apollo Justice, my dad has told me a little bit about him. He was famous for doing the impossible, turning the tables from an obvious guilt verdict to a not guilty verdict, which was the truth that his client was innocent.

Date: June 28

Time: 10:48am

Place: Outside Gatewater Hotel

I went to the crime scene, the detective in charge of the investigation, Ema Skye, would not let me in, she didn't seem to be in the best of moods. She was snacking and complaining about some glimmerous fop, I had no idea what she what she was talking about and I wasn't about to ask. I told her I was looking for Apollo Justice, she asked me why, and I told her I needed to talk to him about the case. She said I could go in, I was surprised it was that easy but I wasn't about to complain.

Date: June 28

Time: 10:55

Place: Room #305

When I got to the scene of the crime I saw a man with horns and a girl in a magicians outfit. I went over and asked if he was Apollo Justice.

Apollo: _Yeah I'm Apollo. Why do you ask?_

Me: _I wanted to talk to you about the case, in which Christina was the suspect._

Apollo_:_ _Are you a friend of hers?_

Me: _She is an old family friend. She called my dad, Carson Drew, about what to do. My dad was busy and told her to call you and sent me here to look into it._

Apollo: _Carson Drew I've heard of him. He sounds like he is a great lawyer._

Me: _My name is Nancy Drew._

Apollo: _Well you know who I am; this is my assistant, Trucy Wright._ He said pointing to the girl in the magician outfit.

Me: _Nice to meet you. Have you found any evidence yet?_

Apollo: _Well the victim, Scarlet, was stabbed in the stomach with a knife._

Me:_Are there any fingerprints on it?_

Apollo: T_he only fingerprints on it are the defendant's and there was a witness to the crime. She was the only person seen at the scene of the crime. The victim died sometime between 4:00pm-4:45pm but and died instantly._

Me: _That does not sound good. This does not sound like an easy case, but I know she didn't do it; she's not that time of person. Do you believe her?_

Apollo: _I believe her, the only good thing so far is the prosecution hasn't been able prove a motive._

Me:_Who is going to be the prosecution for this case?_

Apollo:_His name is Klavier Gavin. The detective in charge of the case doesn't like him. Be careful what you say around her of you might get snakoo-ed._

Me:_What is a snakoo? And she was complain about a glimmerous fop, is that Prosecuter Gavin?_

Apollo:_A snakoo is what she is always eating especially when she is in a bad mood. And yes her nickname for Prosecutor Gavin is glimmerous fop._

Trucy: _Hey Polly. I think Prosecutor Gavin is here._

Apollo:_What makes you say that?_

Trucy:_I can here Detective Skye yelling glimmerous fop._


	4. Glimmerous Fop

Chapter 3: Ema

Date: June 28

Time: 11:00am

Place: Outside Gatewater Hotel

Klavier:_Ah hello Fraulein Detective. How are you today?_

Me: _Like you care you glimmerous fop._* ka-tonk *

Klavier:_I'm hurt Fraulein Detective._

Me:_Good. The crime scene is back there, have fun with that._

Klavier:_Very well, I'll see you later Fraulein Detective._

As he is leaving I whisper: _Glimmerous fop._

***I know a little short and doesn't effect the plot much, but I had to have a scene of them like that. I like the way their relationship is, I am speaking of a work relationship. I'm not shipping people in this story, sorry for the people who love that but I want a story without a lot of romance, I might put one in later but highly unlikely, unless the plot demand it.**


	5. Nancy meets Klavier

Chapter 4: Apollo

Date: June 28

Time: 11:13am

Place: Gatewater Hotel , Room #305

As we are looking around the crime scene for more clues, Prosecutor Gavin walks in.

Klavier:_Why, hello Herr Forehead and Fraulein Wright, who is this lovely lady with you._

Nancy: _My name is Nancy Drew and you are?_

Klavier:_I'm Klavier Gavin. What is a lovely lady like yourself doing in a place like this? I can certainly take you anywhere you like._

Nancy:_No thank you, I'm here helping my friend who got arrested for this crime._

Me:_(I really need to stop this conversation so we can get back to work) Sorry to interrupt this conversation (not really) but shouldn't we get back to work?_

Nancy:_Of course. Prosecutor Gavin you wouldn't happen to know who the witness is for this case would you?_

Klavier:_I do but I cannot tell you besides she is in for questioning right now._

Trucy:_Hey Polly do you think we should go talk to the defendant again? To see if she can tell us anything else?_

Me:_Yeah, I think we've gotten everything we can here. Nancy are you coming with us?_

Nancy:_Not right now. I want to look around some more. I'll meet you guys there later._


	6. Questioning Christina?

Chapter 5: Christina

Date: June 28

Time: 12:10pm

Place: Detention Center

_(Jail is not the best place to be, not shocking though) _after Nancy left I got called in for questioning. I told them what happened but they didn't believe me. They kept asking me to confess. After questioning was over I waited about an hour or two before Apollo and Trucy came back.

Trucy:_Hey Christina._

Me:_Hi to you too I guess. Do you guys need anything?_

Apollo:_What were you doing there at the scene of the crime?_

Me:_I was visiting a old friend when I heard a scream._

Apollo:_Who was the friend?_

Me:_It doesn't matter. The person has nothing to do with the case._

Apollo: (_My bracelet reacted when she said that) Are you sure about that?_

Me:_Yes it is unimportant, it's just pointless information you don't need to worry about._

Apollo: (_There it is again_)_ I think this person is important. Tell us about it and then we can decide how important it is to the case._

Me:_I'm not going to tell, this person doesn't need anyone poking around their life._

Apollo:_Fine_(_I'll leave it alone for now, it doesn't look like she is going to give us this information anytime soon_)_. Can__you tell us anything else?_

Me:_No I already told you everything._

Apollo:_One last question. You didn't do it right?_

Me: _I didn't do it. I didn't kill her. I didn't even know her._

Apollo: (_My bracelet is reacting…..) Can you repeat that last statement?_

Me:_Um…sure. I didn't even know her._

Apollo: (_I got her_) _I think you're lying, you did know the victim didn't you._

Me:_What makes you say that?_

Apollo:_When you said you didn't know her you started rubbing your fingers together._

Me: (_Damn) Fine, I knew her so what, that has nothing to do with her getting murdered now does it?_

Apollo:_How did you know the victim?_

Me:_I can't say._

Apollo:_Can't or won't?_

Me:_Both._

Apollo:_Very well. I'll see you in court tomorrow._ (_I'll drag it out of you tomorrow_)


	7. Next step?

Chapter 6: Trucy

Date: June 28

Time: 12:37pm

Place: Wright Anything Agency

Me:_Do you think she was telling the truth._

Apollo:_Christina didn't kill her. But my bracelet reacted when she was talking about knowing the victim._

Me:_Why do you think she was lying about that?_

Apollo:_I don't know but we're going to drag it out of her tomorrow whether she wants to or not._

Me:_ What happens then?_

Apollo:_ I'm not sure. It depends on the information she tells us._

Me:_ Maybe Mr. Hat can help us._ Mr. Hat appears.

Mr. Hat:_ Hello. It's nice to be out and about. I was getting a bit stiff. Get it? Hahaha_

Apollo:_ No, Trucy, he can't help remember the last time he "helped"._

Me:_ Aw. That was on time, can't you give him another chance?_

Apollo:_ No, because I don't want another fake kidnapping like last time, which reminds me I never pressed charges for that._

Trucy puts Mr. Hat up.

Me:_ Polly, you won't do that, you work for daddy, if you do that he could fire you._

Apollo:_ I guess you right. Let's head back to the office for now. Nancy will meet us there later. We can start going over evidence and prepare for the trial tomorrow._

Me:_ Ok Polly lets go. _:)


	8. Major Clue?

Chapter 7: Klavier

Date: June 28

Time: 12: 45pm

Place: Room #305

Me:_Fraulein Drew, how do you know the defendant?_

Nancy: _She is an old family friend..._finds a hidden compartment and of course it's locked.

Me:_Who is you dad? _

Nancy:_Carson Drew. Are you going to keep asking me questions?_

Me:_Well I want to get to know you Fraulein Drew, ja._

Nancy:_Then I get to ask you some questions. It seems fair don't you think? _After many attempts she finally get it open and find a major clue.

Me:_Ok, fine you can ask me some questions and I will answer them to the best of my abilities._

Nancy:_What have you found out about the case? What kind of evidence do you have?_

Me:_Why ask me about the case? Don't you want to get to know me?_

Nancy:_I already know enough about you. Now answer my questions._

Me:_Ok I said I would and I always keep my promises. The victim was named Scarlet; age 15, she came here today and checked in around noon. Nobody saw anyone go into her room that day besides the victim and the defendant. We have three witnesses, who saw everything. The murder weapon had on set of fingerprints, which were the defendant's_

Nancy: _Who were the witnesses?_

Me:_I can't tell you, you can see for yourself tomorrow. I assume you are going since she is a family friend._

Nancy: _Yes I am going to go tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be right now._

Me:_Bye Fraulein Drew, I will see you tomorrow. Ja._


	9. Witnesses

Chapter 8: Nancy

Date: June 28

Time: 1:25pm

Place: Police Department, Criminal Affairs

Let's see what I need to do next.

ü Talk to defendant

ü Investigate crime scene

· Talk to detective in charge

· Talk to witnesses

Well I still need to talk to people. I think I should go to the detective and see who the witnesses are. I find my way to the police station and ask to see Detective Skye. About 10 minutes later she comes out eating her snackoos.

Ema: _What do you want now?_

Me:_Do you think you could talk to me about the case?_

Ema:_I can talk a little bit about it since you're working with the defense team. But I should tell you it is an open and shut case, she is guilty there is a lot of evidence stacked up against her._

Me:_What kind of evidence?_

Ema: _Well there are her fingerprints on the weapon and 3 witnesses._

Me:_Anything else?_

Ema: _There is one more thing we found really odd._

Me:_Which is?_

Ema:_It seems she got stabbed at first and started bleeding out but then got hit with a blunt object and died instantly._

Me:_Weird. Who are the witnesses?_

Ema: _Well there are these two brothers, Frank and Joe Hardy, and the security lady, Wendy Oldbag._

Me:_Are they in questioning right now?_

Ema:_The security lady is, but not the brothers, but you can't go and ask them questions. And don't tell the glimmerous fop I told you this._

Me: _I won't tell._

Ema:_Because if you do _* ka-tonk *

Me:_What was that for?_

Ema:_Your warning. _* ka-tonk *

Me:_Ok I get the picture. See you later Detective Skye._

That was very informative, but I still can't believe that Frank and Joe Hardy are witnesses. I'll call them up. *Ring* *Ring*

Joe:_Joe here ready to take the myst out of mystery._

Frank:_Joe I told you not to say that._

Joe:_I had to say something cool._

Frank: _It's not cool._

Me:_Hello, guys, it's me._

Frank:_Oh Nancy, sorry about that, we've been busy all day with questioning._

Joe:_Yeah, we're witnesses to a murder._ He said excitedly.

Frank: _Joe that's not a good thing._

Me:_So what happened?_

Frank:_We were visiting an old friend and was going to our room when we heard a scream and saw a girl with a knife over dead body. _

Joe:_And there was this old security lady there, who kept talking about another murder and how it didn't happen in her day and just kept talking, I didn't think she would ever stop talking._

Frank: _Anyway, what have you been up to lately?_

Me:_Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. You two are the witnesses to the murder case I'm working on. The defendant is an old family friend so my dad sent me here to go check it out._

Frank: _As much as I hate to say this Nancy. She is guilty, there was nobody else around and she was holding the murder weapon._

Me:_Are you two going to be the witnesses tomorrow?_

Frank: _No the security lady is going to be the witness tomorrow._

Joe:_But if it goes another day then we get to be the witnesses._ He says happily.

Frank:_Joe, that's not a good thing._

Me:_Where are you two staying if I need to get in touch with you?_

Joe:_We're staying at the Gatewater Hotel, room 303._

Frank:_Sorry Nancy but we have to go, the detective in charge needs to talk to us again and I don't want to keep her waiting. She has this habit of eating and throwing her snackoos at people._

Me:_Bye, you guys._

Joe:_See ya Nancy._

Ok I should catch up with Apollo and Trucy and see what they have dug up and catch them up on what I've learned.


	10. No new evidence

Chapter 9: Klavier

Date: June 28

Time: 1:35pm

Place: Police Department, Criminal Affairs

So I almost have everything I need for tomorrow's trial. I just need to check to see if there is any new evidence. When I got to the police station, I saw Fraulein Detective and Fraulein Drew talking to each other. I was about to go up and talk to them but Fraulein Drew left and started talking on the phone. I left her alone and went to go ask Fraulein Detective about any new evidence.

Me:_Hello Fraulein Detective._

Ema:_What do you want now glimmerous fop._

Me:_I came to see my favorite detective; can I not just stop by to say hi?_

Ema:_No you can't. What do you want?_ * ka-tonk *

Me:_I came to check for new evidence._

Ema:_No, we've found all the evidence we can. Now if that's all, I have work to get back to unlike some people. _* ka-tonk *

Me:_I'm hurt Fraulein Detective. Anyway I have to go and prepare the case for tomorrow. See you tomorrow._

Ema:_Sadly I do have to see you tomorrow. Bye glimmerous fop. _* ka-tonk *


	11. Unkown info about case

***I'm posting two chapters today since the last one was so short. I know my chapters are short and the story isn't the best, but it'll be interesting later. When court starts the chapters will be pretty long, well at least longer than the chapters I have posted so far. Anyway, enjoy the story. :)**

Chapter 10: Apollo

Date: June 28

Time: 2:15pm

Place: Wright Anything Agency

I wonder where Nancy is, she has been gone for a while now. She'll probably catch up with us eventually. I just wonder if she has found any new evidence. Oh well, I think we should prepare our case. It is going to be hard but I know the truth will come out in the end.

Me:_What do you think of the case so far Trucy?_

Trucy:_Well Christina is innocent. But there is a lot of evidence stacked against her and she is lying to us. So it is going to be hard._

Me:_So a normal case for us then?_

Trucy:_Pretty much._

Me:_Why can't we have a straight forward case for once?_

Trucy:_Then it wouldn't be fun._

Me:_It's a murder trial, Trucy. Nothing about it should be fun._

Trucy: _L__Where do you think Nancy is?_

Me:_I don't know. Maybe she found good evidence or found out who the witnesses are._

As we were discussing that the door opened and Nancy Drew came in with a happy look on her face.

Trucy:_See, Nancy is happy and we're on a murder case._

Nancy:_What, no, that's not why I'm happy. I found out a lot of information about the case._

So we talked about the case and caught each other up on what we have found. It still looks like a hard case but then Nancy said she had a good clue that the police missed in their investigation. I'm not surprised they missed something, it seems like they always miss something. When she told us about the clue the case didn't seem so hopeless anymore. We had an advantage now. Let's just hope we can make it through the first day.


	12. Getting ready for trial

***Sorry I haven't updated it lately. I know I said I would update it often but school has been busy. Also, nobody had read my new chapters I posted the last time I updated. So I didn't bother updating it if people weren't reading it. So if you want me to update it more often then read my chapters, because I'm not going to post any until at least 1 person has read it. If that sounds harsh or bad then sorry but I don't want to waste time writing a story that nobody reads.***

Day 2

Chapter 11: Christina

Date: June 29

Time: 8:25am

Place: Defendant Lobby #2

Today is my trial, for the murder of Scarlet. After talking yesterday I felt I little better, but I feel bad for hiding how I knew the victim, but I just couldn't admit it, if I do….. come on Christina get it together don't think about it now. I'm just glad I have people who believe me. I have Nancy, Apollo and Trucy. I've never been on trial before, which is a good thing and I hope it's my last. So I'm pretty nervous but I trust them and they trust me so nothing could go wrong right? Right.

I got to the lobby that morning and I saw Nancy was there which made me happier knowing there was another person in the audience who believed me. I haven't met the prosecutor for the case, the detective seemed to be in a bad mood yesterday I got * ka-tonk * a lot too. Apollo and Trucy were talking about the case when I got there. A few minutes later the bailiff came in and told us the trial was about to start. Wish me luck.

***I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is a little long, so I'm deciding to wait till tomorrow or until somebody reads my story.***


	13. Day 1 of Trial, Part 1

Chapter 12: Apollo

Date: June 29

Time: 8:20am

Place: Defendant Lobby #2

I got up at 6am this morning to work on my chords of steel. *cough* Maybe I went a little overboard. *cough* But I feel better about this case now than I did yesterday. Nancy told me that the witness today was the security lady, Wendy Oldbag. I was surprised she got that kind of information but then again a detective in a foul and distractive mood will always give you information without thinking twice about it. I'm not sure what the murder weapon is now, it wasn't the knife. But then why was there a knife? Where is the murder weapon? Who is the actual murderer? What was Christina doing there? How did she know the victim? Was there a motive? There are a lot of questions and I feel unprepared….but that's with every case, well that's what it seems like that anyway. The trail is about to start. Let's hope I can get through it. Wish me luck.

Date: June 29

Time: 8:30am

Place: Courtroom #7

Judge:_Court is now in session for the murder of Scarlet….What's her last name?_

Klavier:_Unfortunately we do not know her last name, your honor._

Judge:_Although this is highly unusual, very well, court is now in session for the murder of Scarlet._

Klavier:_The prosecution is ready, your honor. *air guitar*_

Me:_The defense is ready your honor._

Judge:_Prosecutor Gavin, your opening statement if you please._

Klavier:_The defendant is accused of killing Scarlet. The prosecution will prove the defendant is guilty through evidence and witness testimony. The prosecution calls the detective in charge of the investigation._ The detective comes to the stand. _Name and occupation._

Ema:_Detective Ema Skye, detective in charge of the investigation._

Klavier:_Describe for us the details of the murder._

Ema:_It happened at the Gatewater Hotel. There was a blackout from 1pm-5pm. The victim was stabbed in the stomach so she bled to death. She died between the time of 4pm-4:45pm. We have a picture of the defendant over the victim holding the knife, which was the murder weapon. The knife had the defendant's right hand fingerprint on the murder weapon, there were nobody else's on there. When we found her the defendant had blood all over her and we confirmed it was the victim's. We also have three witnesses who saw it. But we admit there was no link to the defendant and the victim, it seems they didn't know each other._

The picture showed the defendant holding a knife over the victim with blood all over her shirt. Picture and autopsy added to the court record.

Judge:_The court accepts this into evidence. I say I could hand down a verdict right now. The defendant, Christina, is declared…_

Me:_**Objection**__. I have a right to cross-exam the witness your honor._

Judge:_Very well. You may begin your cross examination._

Ema:_It happened at the Gatewater Hotel. _

Me:******_Hold it_**_. What room did it happen in?_

Ema: _It happened in room 305._

Me: _Thank you. Continue with your testimony please._

Ema:_The victim was stabbed in the stomach so she bled to death._

Me:******_Objection. _**_You're sure she died of a stabbing, because I don't think he did. The proof is in the autopsy report, it states that the victim was stabbed but she died because of a blunt object to the head and dies instantly. Therefore, the knife is not the murder weapon._

Judge:_I am confused on one thing._

Me:_(When is this judge not confused about something?) What is that?_

Judge:_Where is this blunt object?_

Klavier:_I regret to inform the court we were not able to find it. But we are looking into now._

Judge:_I think we can continue this trial without this blunt object._

Me:******_Objection._**_It is very important your honor._

Klavier:******_Objection._**_The prosecution can prove it's irrelevance with our next witness._

Judge:_Very well. You may call you next witness._

***To be continued.***


	14. Decisive witness?

Chapter 13: Apollo

Date: June 29

Time: 9:00am

Place: Courtroom #7

Klavier:_Witness, state your name and occupation._

?:_Wait, you're not my Edge-poo. Where is he?_

Klavier:_He is busy with another case at the moment. Name and occupation please._

?: _No but I want my Edgy-poo._

Klavier:_He is not here, so state your name and occupation._

?: _Fine, my name is Wendy Oldbag, but you can call me grandma and I'm a security guard_

Klavier:_Witness give your testimony._

Oldbag: _Now that's rude. Back in my day we treated elders with respect unlike now a days. Here we are again, I'm getting insulted by young people every time I come here. Last time I was here there was the defense attorney with the spiky hair now it's a defense attorney with horns._

Me:_(There not horns, maybe I should stop doing my hair like this, it takes a while to do it in the morning and in return I seem to get insulted everyday)._

Oldbag:_And now look their letting anybody become prosecutors, like this wanna be rock star over there, now there is not a prosecutor out there that is like my Edge-poo._

Klavier:******_Objection._**_I object to this witness's talkativeness and insulting me._

Judge: _Objection sustained. Witness, just get to the testimony._

Oldbag:_Fine. I was going through my daily routine, checking everything, when I heard a scream. I went to go check it out and I saw the defendant holding a knife over a body. That's all I saw are you happy now?_

Judge:_You may now begin you cross-examination._

Me: _(That wasn't very helpful and it was really short, I didn't see a contradiction in it.)_

Trucy:_If you don't see a contradiction you should press for more information. That's what daddy always says._

Me:_(That's a good idea. Although it makes me a little uneasy knowing Mr. Wright recommended it) All right here it goes. _

Oldbag:_Fine. I was going through my daily routine, checking everything._

Me:_**Hold it.**__ What does your daily routine evolve?_

Oldbag:_I….._

Klavier:******_Objection._**_That has nothing to do with the case at hand._

Me:_**Objection. **__Yes it does, it is vital to the case at hand._

Judge:_Vey well you may continue with your line of questioning. But if you fail to prove its importance then there is a nice penalty waiting for you._

Klavier:_Herr Judge, if the defense is so positive it is important to the case then they won't mind this. _*air guitar*

Judge:_A double penalty I haven't given one of those in a while. Well does the defense accept the prosecutions proposal?_

Me:_(Now I'm not so sure but I have to go through with it.) Thank you, your honor. What does your daily routine involve?_

Oldbag: _I go through the whole building everyday and keep an eye out for anything suspicious._

Me:_Your honor I request this be added to her testimony._

Judge:_I don't see the importance on it but witness; add this to your testimony._

Oldbag:_I always go through the whole building everyday and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, then I heard a scream. _

Me:_What floor were you on when this happened?_

Oldbag:_Well I start and end my day walking through the building. I had just started my run through a while before the scream. I think I was on floor 2 when I heard it._

Me:_**Objection. **__Your honor this witness could not have seen the crime because the crime took place on the 3__rd__ floor not the 2__nd__ floor._

Judge:_Witness what do you have to say for yourself?_

Oldbag:_umm. well….you see….I um….._

Klavier:******_Objection._**_The witness was just confused your honor. Let her explain._

Oldbag:_Oh I remember now._

Me:_(What now? Well we caught her lie so we just need to catch her next one. Let's hope she will tell the truth now)_

Oldbag:_I was on the elevator when I heard the scream I had just come from the 2__nd__ floor and was going to the 3__rd__ floor. When I came out of the elevator I went to the room where I saw the defendant holding the knife. Sorry for the confusion._

Judge:_That clears it up. Mr. Justice, do you want to cross-exam the witness?_

Me:_Yes your honor. (What do you think? If I don't cross-exam the witness then my client will be declared guilty)_

Oldbag:_I was on the elevator when I heard the scream I had just come from the 2__nd__ floor and was going to the 3__rd__ floor._

Me:_Why didn't you mention that before?_

Oldbag:_I didn't find it important enough to talk about it._

Judge:_Tell us everything at the beginning then we will decide if it was important._

Oldbag:_Well I will from now on. I cannot believe how picky these whippersnappers are about every little detail….. When I came out of the elevator I went to the room where I saw the defendant holding the knife. _

Me:******_Hold it._**_When you saw the defendant which hand was she holding the knife with?_

Oldbag:_She was holding it with her left hand clear as day._

Me:******_Objection._**_If you look at the evidence you can see that the victim was holding it with her right hand._

Klavier:_**Objection. **__The witness is just confused._

Me:_**Objection. **__But there I another problem._

Oldbag:_Really, you young whippersnappers these days care about every little detail._

Me:******_Objection._**_It is a big problem. She also said she saw it as clear as day but if you look in the court record you can see there was a black out during that time. Therefore, she could not have used the elevator or seen the victim as clear as day, so she didn't witness the crime scene._

Judge:_Witness, is this true?_

Oldbag:_Fine, this time I will tell you the whole truth. It's true I didn't witness the crime scene but I did hear a scream. I didn't see anyone else go into the room that day._

Klavier:_Witness, why didn't you say this from the beginning._

Oldbag:_She was the only one who went in that day; I was just helping getting justice served because otherwise you young whippersnappers wouldn't have believed me._

Judge:_Defense your cross-examination, and please make it quick so we can get through this. I will give a penalty for every time the witness starts talking nonstop._

Me:_Yes your honor. (I don't see any contradiction so I should press. Prosecutor Gavin is looking upset, probably because his decisive witness is not so decisive after all.)_

Oldbag:_Fine, this time I will tell you the whole truth. It's true I didn't witness the crime scene but I did hear a scream. I didn't see anyone else go into the room that day._

Me:_Hold it how do you know nobody else went in that day?_

Oldbag:_I watch the security cameras in the security room; I have a video to prove it._

Klavier:_Why didn't I hear about this before?_

Oldbag: _I only just remembered I had it with me, young whippersnapper._

Judge:_Well then play it._

We put it in and watch it the only people to go in that room is the defendant and the victim. It shows the victim walking in and the defendant walking in about 10 minutes later, nobody else went into that room.

Judge:_Well this is decisive evidence; if nobody has any objections then I will declare a verdict. The defendant is…._

Me:******_Objection._**

Judge:_What now, can't I ever give my verdict in peace anymore?_

_Me:__(Not when we don't know the whole story) Before the verdict, we should hear from the defendant herself._

Judge:_Fine,if the prosecution has no objections…_

Klavier:_None at all Herr Judge._

Judge:_Then the defendant is called to testify. We will give the prosecution a 10 minute recess to prepare the witness._

***To be continued***


End file.
